


情热

by huoyubai



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoyubai/pseuds/huoyubai
Summary: 神威神乐互换身体梗





	情热

【神银/威银】情热

与同好聊天脑洞。

神威神乐互换身体梗。

有一句话的高银。

\-------------------------------------------

 

"发情期。”神威笑眯眯地说。

这眯眯眼出现在神乐脸上真是欠揍，然而银时又不能揍。

他以前和神乐互殴都是锤着玩玩，可是自从神威占了这具身体后，他的回拳可是认真的。银时只好尽量不给他借题发挥的机会。

“什么发情期？”

“武士先生，我们是夜兔。兔子当然有发情期。”

“我从来没有听神乐说过啊？”

“她离性成熟还有好一段距离呢。”神威嗤笑一声，低头望了一眼自己眼下这具身体的胸部。“何况我这位叛逆妹妹早早就背离夜兔社会，也许这方面的事根本听都没听说过，至少·老头子是不会跟她说的。”

“发情期...会怎样？”

“不怎么样。有得做就做，没得做也不会死。”神威用漠不关心地语气说，仿佛那具匍匐在地板上挣扎的不是他的身体。

银时一言难尽地望向他，”你确定你的那里不会爆掉吗？为什么看上去好像真的会爆掉的样子？“

”古往今来没听说过这种事呢。“

神威的头一偏，又说，”不过既然是笨蛋妹妹，万事皆有可能。说不定她会是第一个死于发情的夜兔哦。“

神威原本是开个玩笑，但银时似乎信了，他飞奔到神乐身边，”小神乐撑住啊啊啊！银桑现在就带你去吉原！“

神乐胡乱挥打银时要扶她的手，”不要阿噜！”

”你这种时候倔什么。“银时着急道。

“...我又不喜欢女人。”

银时猛然醒悟，对喔，要是从此以后就把神乐掰弯了怎么办？星海坊主不会放过他的。

银时迟疑道，“那我们去找男人？”他心惊胆战地回头瞄了一眼神威。

神乐要被他气死了，她狠狠把他推开，”我的第一次怎么可以随随便便交给什么奇怪的人！当然是要留给喜欢的人！“

银时摔在地上，为难了。少女的纯情确实不能随随便便糟蹋。

 

“喜欢的人不是刚刚被你推倒吗。”神威抱着双手倚在门框上，居高临下地望着地上的两人，声音平板地说。

“笨蛋哥哥闭嘴！”神乐突然爆发出惊人的能量，居然从地上一跃而起，向神威挥拳。

神威轻松地挡下她的拳头，一脚把她踹飞，刚爬起来的银时被飞来神乐又撞回地板上。原本对调身体后神威的战力应该是不及她的，但是陌生的情热把她折腾得够呛，她现在是既混乱又虚弱。

“喜欢的人都不敢上，我的妹妹可真是出息啊。”

“本女王为什么要喜欢这种废材大叔啊何况他还是个天然卷！！！！”神乐歇斯底里地吼道。

银时揉着脑袋爬起来，若有所思。

 

于是就变成现在这个状况，银时正握着神乐的...小神威？努力地套弄。

先前脱神乐的裤子时还挺费一番力气，她奋力抵抗，手脚并用，僵持了好久，在银时就要放弃时突然又抱着他的脖子哇哇大哭。

“我喜欢小银。”她哭完了，然后很小声地说。

银时揉揉她的脑袋，“我知道了。”

 

不过这个小神威好持久啊，银时觉得自己手都要酸了...

“武士先生，我早已经不是处男了。”

银时分神瞄了神威一眼，“没人关心你是不...”

“是说我的身体，区区手的话是不行的。”

“你这小子过的怎样糜烂的生活啊！”银时在心里悲叫，我也不是处男不也还和自己的手恩恩爱爱？

银时和神威说话的时候，手上的动作不知不觉就停止了，神乐发出难耐的催促，“小银..."

银时看看神乐因为欲望得不到纾解而迷茫痛楚的脸，他们兄妹二人实在是过于相像了，尤其是神威这张脸上也显出脆弱神情的时候。他忍不住吻了一下这孩子汗津津的额头。”很难受吗...“

神乐紧闭着眼睛，牙齿咬着下唇，摇摇头。

银时横下决心，俯身低头。

”啊！“神乐惊喘了一声，睁开眼睛一看，吓坏了，双手慌乱地去推银时的脸。”小银不要！！！“

银时打开她的手，继续努力地口中的东西往喉咙深处吞，一边暗暗腹谤神威的尺寸，是不是小矮子都是把营养往这长？

他不由想起某个人，忍不住感慨幸好自己对这种事不陌生。嗯，何止不陌生，以当年那家伙的反应来看，其实可以说是擅长...

他确实擅长。

没一会银时就趴在地上，试图把喉咙里的黏腥呕出来，但还是不幸的吞下去了大半。

神乐嗫嗫嚅嚅地说着对不起，银时只是无奈地摆摆手，心想果然没有经验啊，要口爆也不预警下...

身后传来神威一阵轻笑。

 

银时一个大男人，突然被锁进一个娇小的怀里。

“武士先生，这边也有情况呢。”

他抓着银时的手，引导它往自己身下摸。“你亲爱的小神乐的身体，可是湿得很厉害啊。”

银时不可置信地触电一般抽回手。

“对不起，好像这是我的错呢。但是看武士先生埋头在我的身下，我是说我的身体...“他看向在一旁气恼地瞪大了眼睛的神乐。

“你还把我的东西吞下去了。让我不为所动，也太强人所难了。”

神威笑眯眯地说。

”我的孩子们，“神威单手握住银时的脖子，手指色x情地辗压着银时的喉咙，”现在是仍然在你的喉管里..."

他的手又顺着银时的胸膛徐徐往下，“还是已经滑到你的胃袋里了？”

 

银时从来没想过神乐这张脸上他再熟悉不过的五官能组合出让他汗毛都立起的笑容。

说起来，毕竟是兄妹啊。


End file.
